


Help

by Transcribing



Series: Wattpad Stories [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Violence, Alien Planet, Aliens, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transcribing/pseuds/Transcribing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** First part to a trilogy **                                 </p><p>On an ordinary night, Fall out boy never could have predicted how the night would end so miserably. Fighting for their lives, sanity, and each other, Fall out boy must do what ever they can to survive in a place far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

You can read the story here: 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/8667332-help-fall-out-boy

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
